characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Ryuji Sakamoto
Ryuji Sakamoto is one of the main characters in Atlus' 2016/17 video game, Persona 5. Background Ryuji Sakamoto is a student of Shujin Acedmy who comes from an abusive household. He used to be a member of Shujin's track team, but when Suguru Kamoshida became the team's trainer, he forced Ryuji to train until he broke his leg, and then started spreading rumours about him. This caused Ryuji to snap and assault Kamoshida, but this attack brought about the end of the track team as a consequence. This unfortunate chain of events caused other students to resent Ryuji, making him an outcast. However, it all changed when he met Ren Amamiya, an outcast teenager who discovered a method to change the hearts of evildoers. Ryuji and Ren joined forces to find a way to make Kamoshida confess for his crimes of abuse towards students. In his efforts to rebel against Kamoshida's oppression, Ryuji awakened the Captain Kidd Persona, and used it to fight alongside Ren. During their fight, they were joined by Ann Takamaki, another one of Kamoshida's victims, and a childhood friend of Ryuji. After ending Kamoshida's reign of terror, Ren, Ryuji and Ann decided to form a group called the Phantom Thieves in order to steal the hearts of criminals and make them atone for their sins. Powers & Abilities *'Persona Summoning:' After rebelling against the opressive Kamoshida, Ryuji gained the ability to summon a Persona, a spiritual entity that represents the user's very psyche and philosophy. **'Captain Kidd:' Ryuji's initial Persona is Captain Kidd, based on the real life figure of William Kidd, a legendary pirate who buried all of his treasure before being executed. It is resistant towards electricity, but weak to wind attacks. ***'Zio:' An electric attack that deals light damage to one foe and has a chance of paralyzing the enemy. ***'Lunge: '''A physical attack that deals light damage to one foe. ***'Tarukaja:' This skill increases the strength of Ryuji or an ally of choice. ***'Headbutt:' A physical attack that deals medium damage to one foe and has a chance to make the enemy forget how to use skills. ***'Adverse Resolve:' Automatically increases Ryuji's chances of dealing critical damage when ambushed by the enemy. ***'Rampage:' A physical attack that deals light damage to all foes up to three times. ***'Mazio:' An electric attack that deals light damage to all foes and has a chance of paralyzing the enemy. ***'Bad Beat:' A physical attack that deals medium damage to all foes and has a chance of inflicting them with Despair. ***'Assault Dive:' A physical attack that deals heavy damage to one foe. ***'Zionga:' An electric attack that deals medium damage to one foe and has a chance of paralyzing the enemy. ***'Swift Strike:' A physical attack that deals light damage to all foes up to four times. ***'Shock Boost:' Automatically increases the chances of paralyzing the enemy. ***'Elec Break:' Suppresses an enemy's resistance to electricity. ***'Mazionga:' An electric attack that deals medium damage to all foes and has a chance of paralyzing the enemy. ***'Deathbound:' A physical attack that deals medium damage to all foes up to two times. ***'Elec Boost:' Automatically increases the power of electric skills by 25%. ***'Megaton Raid:' Physical attack that deals severe damage to one foe. ***'Ziodyne:' An electric attack that deals heavy damage to one foe and has a chance of paralyzing the enemy. ***'Matarukaja: Increases the strength of Ryuji and all of his allies. ***'''Charge: Increases the power of the next physical attack by 2.5 times its original power. ***'Maziodyne:' An electric attack that deals heavy damage to all foes and has a chance of paralyzing the enemy. ***'Agneyastra:' A physical attack that deals medium damage to all foes up to three times. ***'God's Hand:' A physical attack that deals colossal damage to one foe. **'Seiten Taisei:' Ryuji's Ultimate Persona. It is based on Sun Wukong, the protagonist of Journey to the West, a famous Chinese novel. It retains the skills that Captain Kidd has, but has higher strength, triples its evasion against Wind attacks, makes Ryuji completely immue to electricity, and gains a resistance towards fire. *'Enhanced Speed:' Ryuji was an ace athlete in track and field, and often applies his running speed to his operations as a Phantom Thief. *'Enhanced Strength': Due to his intense physical training in track and field in reality, when in the Metaverse, Ryuji is the physically strongest out of the Phantom Thieves. His weapon of choice emphasis brute force to pummel even the strongest Shadows, Equipment *'Metaverse Navigator:' A phone application that allows Ryuji to travel to the Metaverse, where he can enter the hearts of people with distorted desires. To do so, he needs to enter three keywords: The name of the objective, a location that's related to the target's desires, and what the target thinks of the aforementioned location. While inside the Metaverse, he has the ability to trigger a change in the target's heart by stealing their "Treasure". If he kills the target's Shadow, the real version of the target will have a mental shutdown and die. *'Rods:' Ryuji's main method of melee combat. His strongest rod is the "Ryuji Jingu Bang", which has an offensive value of 256. *'Shotguns:' Ryuji's main method of ranged combat. His strongest shotgun is the "Megido Fire", which has an offensive value of 380. Feats Strength *Can easily harm Shadows. *Was able to damage Suguru Asmodeus Kamoshida. *Was able to damage Ichiryusai Azazel Madarame. *Was able to damage Junya Bael Kaneshiro and his Piggybot. *Was able to damage the cognitive Wakaba Isshiki. *Was able to damage Kunikazu Mammon Okumura and his army of robots. **The strongest of said robots had an attack that destroyed a cognitive galaxy. *Was able to damage Sae Leviathan Niijima. *Traded blows with Goro Akechi. *Was able to damage Masayoshi Samael Shido. Speed *Can easily react to bullets. *Can easily react to lightning skills. *Outran a large rolling rock. *Was able to escape quicksand. *Able to react to the Execurobo's Big Bang Challenge, which travels galaxies in seconds. *Able to dodge Yaldabaoth's Arrows of Light. Durability *Endured a beating from Shadow Knights. *Has survived attacks from the aforementioned Palace Masters. *Endured Execurobo's Big Bang Challenge attack, which destroyed a cognitive galaxy. *Survived attacks from Goro Akechi. *Survived multiple blasts from Yaldabaoth's Rays of Control. *Survived being erased from reality. Skill *Became one of the founding members of the Phantom Thieves. *Helped expose the crimes of many people. *Lived a normal school life while working as a Phantom Thief. *Helped Shujin Academy reform its track team. Weaknesses *Not very intelligent. *Vulnerable to Wind-based attacks. *Can't use his powers outside the Metaverse. Fun Facts *His personality, attitude, speech mannerisms, and skills are similar to Kanji Tatsumi's, from the previous installment in the Persona series. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Video Game Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:SEGA Category:Atlus Category:Persona Category:Summoners Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Firearms Users Category:Staff Users Category:Sportsmen Category:Japanese Characters Category:Completed Profiles